This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application 60/515,253, filed on Oct. 29, 2003. The disclosure of the above application is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for refilling fluid bottles, reservoirs and the like such as containers typically mounted within and about the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mechanism for reestablishing a desired level of various vehicle fluids.
A further object of the present invention is to be able to refill such fluids without the use of a separate funnel. An additional object of the present invention is to automatically tear the foil seal typically used on refill fluid bottles without having first to manually remove the foil or seal. Accordingly the invention comprises: a fluid bottle or storage chamber capable of being refilled by a refill bottle, the refill bottle including an outlet passage closed by a fluid seal, the fluid reservoir, bottle or chamber comprising: an inlet passage; first means for receiving and supporting the refill bottle in an orientation to encourage fluid in the refill bottle to flow into the inlet passage of the fluid reservoir bottle or storage chamber and second means for piercing the fluid seal as the refill bottle is placed upon the first means.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.